smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Great Doomship Offensive (2006 Series)
Well, I'm curious on what you think will happen in Episode 9, considering episode 8 left us on a nerve-wracking cliffhanger. What do you think will happen? Sacorguy79 21:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I couldn't finish watching the episode cause it would only load half ways for me. But in Episode 9, Mecha Mario will probaly fight Balistix. 80% chance of that happening. And I want more Wario Bros funnies. ~ MKMaster 93 Also a high change Luigi makes an appearance to save Mario. Go onto Youtube and find the episode (Episode 8) and watch the full thing. Then you'll see what happens. Sacorguy79 10:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 In episode 9 of the series i believe that shadow the hedgehog will come and save the day for everyone since shadow only made an appearance in the begining of episode 8 of the series or wat also can happen is mecha sonic will come into the fight and shadow saves everyone and it becomes a huge brawl too or shadow doesnt show till the end of the episode something like that. Theory 1: Shadow will come, save Mario, & fight Basilisx, (think that Alvin should make a fight between Shadow & Basilisx even if it doesn't happen)! Theory 2: Eggman will help the heroes! Theory 3: Stuffwell or Twink will come & heal Mario! Theory 3 is most likely what will happen, although Shadow vs. Basilisx would be awesome! WaterKirby1994 00:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) These three theories will never happen, Eggman is against the heroes, Shadow can't fly and Twink appears later on in the series, we think the Tanooki Suit theory on the Theories page is most likelyimp Shadow could use chaos control to get there (although this was denied by Alvin), the Tanooki Suit theory is unlikely because Tanooki Suit Stone form does not look like Luigi after being turned into stone by basilisx, it's most likely that Stuffwell or Twink will come & do something that will change the fight! WaterKirby1994 12:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The Tanooki Suit is likely, as Luigi turned into a weight, and stone can turn to normal, and Shadow has no chaos Emeralds. So you are wrong. *Squeal* All hail the Pigmask Army 19:25, March 31, 2011 (UTC) yes stone can return to normal, however i doubt that Tanooki Suit could still return to normal if turned to stone by Basilisx! it was hinted that there is a secret to Basilisx's Power to turn others to stone, so it's much more likely that Mario will have to figure out the secret to free Luigi, Sonic, & Yoshi! as for what you said about Shadow not being able to chaos control there, he may have a chaos emerald! it's still most likely that Stuffwell or Twink will come & heal Mario, allowing him to defeat Basilisx! WaterKirby1994 22:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Twink will appear. If I remember correctly, Star Spirits and Twink are should appears in almost end of saga. Shadow willn't save heroes (I'm not sure, but I got a feeling about this). I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan. Tommorow, its going to be two years since Episode 8 was released. Lotsa spaghetti!!!! 02:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) In Animal Crossing, 2 years is 2 months, how the f***, a guy in my town, who has now moved, said 'How long have you been gone? Man, 2!', when I've actually been gone for a year, the folk at my city oughta learn simple maths! Helium Balloon is Angry 10:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Jeez... I'm having horrible friends sometimes (I'm not about you, btw). One my friend already hating creator for not releasing Episode 9 and even cursing him. I went berserk and yelled at him. And after that, I'm not talking with him anymore. So, from this point - I'm hater of so-called SMBZ fans (who keeps bothering creator about next episode) and anti-SMBZ fans. I'm Joker the Hedgehog! Ultimate warrior! Page Spoilers I think we may have to find a suitable template that allows us to hide the entirety of the "Plot" section, because it is filled with spoilers. Probably the "collapse/expand" thing. We are the Ginyu Force! (talk) 02:44, December 6, 2015 (UTC)